Cordate Entre Nous
by illicit.azure
Summary: AU. Non-massacre. She wasn't all to crazy on the love thing. ItachixSakura


Standard Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto or any of the characters, just the plot

* * *

He was dubbed as the most eligible bachelor of all time but at the same time a star you can never reach, heck all Uchihas are. I snuck a look at one of my bestfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, as Naruto Quotes it all Uchihas have "sticks up their ass" (except maybe for Shisui, who was a flirt and weirdly "Un-Uchiha" because of his cheerfulness). Nevertheless, He was the epitome of all "unreachablility".

* * *

_Sakura Haruno was now officially 23 years of age. Top medic of Konuhagure, recently appointed ANBU elite, town sweetheart, life wasn't going to get better than this._ I had every dream lived…but apparently Ino Yamanaka had to point out "…completely and utterly no love life, rapidly aging and manless, a stubborn and hopeless workaholic and completely surrounded by (**_overprotective_**) idiots who drive away every man who comes near by a one-mile radius". I really didn't care, a man was never on my to-do-list but she just had to plant on my poor and unassuming mind-_I needed a man_ and left me preoccupied practically the whole week. This led to the most tragic and idiotic thing I have done ever since I could remember. Staring at Uchiha Sasuke's brother and gaping like a fish (**_practically fangirl-ish!_**). I remember it too clearly.

Sasuke and I were at the Uchiha household. He had invited me to tea, a usual thing we did. After this we were to spar, just the usual. He had retreated to his room to prepare and I had mindlessly found my way to the garden. I loved the cherry blossom that stood there it was simply breathtaking and I had proceeded to gape at stare in awe but that wasn't all that stood there and preoccupied I was, I didn't notice the figure resting on its side and proceeded to praise the tree as I did when it was as beautiful as it was that day. "god…you're beautiful" I said as I stared at the sight in front. My eyes followed a petal as it fell on something lush…black? My eyes fell on an equally beautiful man, his eyes were closed and his breathing was so calm; his left arm was propped up on his left leg which was bent to give his arm support then I realized who he was. Uchiha Itachi! I said the name out loud and he slowly turned his head toward me. As I met his eyes I realized what I just said or what it probably looked like, I had just called Uchiha Itachi beautiful and gaped like an idiot at him for the longest of time (or at least that's what it felt).I felt as if my cheeks were on fire, I had just declared to Uchiha Itachi that he was beautiful-and he smirked at me.

_I felt as if my cheeks were on fire, I had just declared to Uchiha Itachi that he was beautiful-and he smirked at me._

"I-I…" Sakura stuttered as she struggled to make up an excuse and apparently her mind wasn't functioning right and her body refused to move. She was stiff all over and frozen to the spot, her mouth slightly parted and her cheeks still burning with the earlier realization. He didn't know why but he just had to do it, he had noticed that this girl was often at this spot, gazing at the cherry blossoms. He wouldn't deny he also loved this spot; it was simply breathtaking and peaceful at the same time. She was his little brother's teammate along with the annoying blonde, with the absence of a loud obnoxious sound which usually meant he was present along with her; he concluded the blond was somewhere else.

A few minutes ago he was taking a nap and he had noticed her chakra signature getting closer. He assumed she was here again to gaze. He lazily peered from the side of his eyes only to confirm she was again lured in by the hypnotic beauty this spot had. He proceeded to relax as she was of no harm to him and expectantly she made no move to disturb him so far. He found it was such a relief she was not like most of the female population… who were by far annoying in every manner; females who tried their best to try and snatch an Uchiha for themselves. She was one of his brother's best friends, the hokage's apprentice, a top notch medic who rivals her master's skills which was by far the best, and apparently has moved up the ANBU ranks along with his brother and the blonde.

He estimated he had not seen or to be more precise, noticed her, the least. He had always known her to be a crybaby, always wailing and pathetically weak as Sasuke often complained about his teammates a few years back. He also noted she was not so different from the general female population; also a few years back…she was once so infatuated with his brother. He had also noticed that she had grown her hair long but kept her fringe which was a replica of the hokage's only to be in pink.

"god… you're beautiful" he heard the girl utter in awe. He peered again, by the looks on her face and the way it was angled towards the branches of the tree he knew she was speaking of the tree. It was nearing the end of the cherry blossom season and petals were flying everywhere. He decided he really couldn't rest, his mind seemed to have taken an unusually interest with the _pinkette._ She was once too immersed with the tree to notice his subtle gaze. A petal unknowingly fell on his head and her eyes caught its trail…until it landed on something unfamiliar, something _lush and…black?_ He felt her gaze on him. "Uchiha Itachi!" she had said a little louder than normal. She had said it so immediate as if she meant for it to accompany her earlier remark. She looked shocked and a little bit flushed; she must have believed she had done something so wrong. It was something so small but the look on her face was so worried in a comical way. He didn't understand why she looked so dire…_it was almost humorous. _He didn't know why but he just felt like it and so he…smirked.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished changing into a more suitable outfit, which only took a minute or so, for their spar and had packed a few weapons on his pouch. He found Sakura lacking when he went out of his room. He had expected her to just be in _viewing-distance_ and decided to look for her outside. It was most unlikely that she was out wandering inside the Uchiha _mansion_; she had no desire of sticking inside. He knew she found the place to big, he remembered she and Naruto once got lost in _it's never ending maze of hallways and doors_. He decided he would look for her out in the cherry blossom garden, which was probably her favorite part of the _great _Uchiha grounds.

A few minutes later he found Sakura, exactly where the cherry blossoms were, and he noticed she was staring at Itachi…and he was…staring back? _What the heck was happening? And Itachi was of all things smirking at her! And was she blushing? Hell, _It was weird.

Uchiha Itachi, as with his brother's arrival decided he would probably need to leave if he were to get his rest. And with an abrupt nod to his brother he stood. "A pleasure Haruno-san" And he puffed away.

"What the Heck was that all about?" Sasuke asked in his spot, bewildered.

* * *

"What the Heck was that all about?" I heard Sasuke mutter from behind. As soon as he was gone my mind started processing once again. _Baka! _I really am stupid.

"Heh, Nothing." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura released a shaky laugh.

He crossed his arms looking irritated. "Now, why don't we continue on…our spar…right? Let's go!" Sakura said, quickly distracting the Uchiha. "Hn."

* * *

_Mid afternoon, Uchiha training grounds._

Outside the Uchiha residence compound Sakura and Sasuke's spar had just finished. Both were heavily panting as well as a bit roughed-up. It was a strictly no-chakra battle; Sakura was a little on edge, so Sasuke ended up winning the match. They had stripped the grounds with the weapons the used.

"Ne, Sasuke I think I'm gonna head home. See ya." Sakura got dirt off her shirt. She had the same outfit she had earlier, a deep obsidian sleeveless turtleneck shirt with the standard jounin vest, left unzipped. She also wore the standard jounin pants. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, with a few strands framing her face. "Hn." She rolled her eyes as he kept smirking. _Damn Uchiha pride, gets annoying! _Sasuke made a few signs and poofed off. Sakura Haruno was now alone. It was about 4pm and sun was really getting to her, she decided a little nap woudn't hurt. She searched the area for a good shade and found a large tree. Sakura Haruno then dozed off

Sakura haruno dozed off for a few minutes. She was under the shade of a huge tree in the middle of the Uchiha training grounds just after a spar with her teammate and best friend Uchiha Sasuke. He had gone home with the thought of her going home as well, she had counted on that.

'_I knew why I wanted Sasuke off this place._

_I want him alone._

_I want to make things right.'_

With an arm covering her left eye, legs outstretch and the other arm on her belly, she sighed. She would admit that she found the older Uchiha attractive and even had the _smallest_of crushes on him. She even thought 'I wouldn't mind calling him gorgeous…'

Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'Stop thinking about that…gah!'

What would her think of her? She probably acted like some love struck fangirl drooling over him. She shouldn't really be fussing over this but hell, her dignity was at steak!

'Yosh, he should be here any minute now…' Sakura closed her eyes once more, hoping to sense his chakra signature. Not a trace. She tried again once more 'maybe he's further north…' his chakra signature was so hard to find…she decided it was mostly subtle by habit, being ANBU at such a young age and for so long would definitely-…

Sakura opened her eyes quickly. She found him. Now what?

Uchiha Itachi saw his brother come home. It was about time for him to train…he and his teammate had probably finished their spar. He noted Sasuke was missing the usual bruises and the female that made them. He assumed she had already healed his injuries. It was their habit, after a spar the blonde, his brother and the girl, they would head inside to heal all the injuries they acquired (from her mostly) and then wait for his okaa-san's rice balls or cooking for that matter.

Uchiha Itachi transported himself in a series of handseals.

She swiftly made her way around the forest; Sakura went in a little closer and tried to be stealthy as much as she could…she tried to be inconspicuous as she inched even more from behind a tree. There he was standing in the middle of a clearing she assumed he had formed just now… "Sakura-san, how may I help you?" Itachi said, his back turned towards her and then gracefully proceeded to face her as she spoke. Sakura jumped a bit. His eyebrows almost inched up higher. She was a little startled...and nervous…and scared… He was intimidating as usual. "Eh…ano…a-ano…Ahaha" Sakura rambled and finished with a shaky laugh. Itachi continued to stare at her, his eyes questioning. "I…um…gomen…about earlier…" she continued sheepishly. He closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember.

_She had nothing to apologize about really…but she must have thought…_

She paled a bit…he had closed his eyes just for a few seconds but it felt like minutes…very, very long minutes…then she was beginning to get irritated **_'Is he ignoring me?!' _**her eyes almost narrowed as his' fluttered open. He continued to contemplate. His stare was begging to get unnerving…actually it was already. And in an attempt to make things _better_ she started to speak without thinking "A-ano Itachi-san would you like to spar with me? I-really-am-sorry-and-would-like-to-make-it-up-to- you…I-I…um…uh?" Sakura's voice had started to speed up as it came to dawn what she had said. Her hand flew to her mouth as soon as she finished talking.

Uchiha Itachi assumed she would realize she was not at fault and would stop bothering him. He waited for a few seconds for her to come to her senses, then as he fluttered his eyelids open she had suddenly asked him for a spar then realized what she just said soon after. He mentally shook his head, she clearly did not think first before speaking…but on the other hand he oh-so-conveniently had a sparring partner. _Was she not of ANBU ranks now?_ She may have been new to the ranks but still…she should be better opponents than trees. He reasoned and as quickly as she realized her _mistake _he answered with a quick yes.

"Hai, Sakura-san."

"W-what?" Uchiha Itachi had just accepted her sparring invitation. _She was in _**_BIG TROUBLE_**_. Deeeep shit._ Gulp. _Deeeep shit_. She wanted to bang her forehead on the nearest tree. She was going to **freaking** die for her insolence! **NOOOO!**

He sensed her distress and once again found it amusing; the corners of his lips began to tug upward. "It seems you might not even leave a gash. Are you windrowing your invitation Sakura-san?" His velvety voice taunted. He didn't know why, but again he found himself smirking.

She found herself staring at an Uchiha Sasuke's arrogant smirk. Hell no, she was up against Uchiha Itachi's even more arrogant and annoying smirk. Uchiha Sasuke or Uchiha Itachi, she didn't care…she was going to wipe that smug smile of his off his pretty face.

_He saw her expression change._

_He couldn't quite place it but nevertheless he knew he was going to enjoy this._

"Nuh-uh. Deal's still up for grabs." Haruno Sakura said as she formed a chakra-laced fist with her right hand and crouched to strike. She was more than ready.

He caught the glimpse in her eye.

_Crimson quickly took over amused orbs._

"So shall we dance?" He asked, his left hand inviting.

And so she dashed towards him aiming for his face and collided head on. She cursed to herself as his face turned into ravens. 'Where is he?' Sakura immediately turned her head from side to side. 'Chakra signature, chakra signature, where...where...where?!' She slammed her feet causing a slight disturbance within a one mile-radius. 'Aha! The tremor stopped'. "LEFT!" Sakura slammed her chakra enhanced fists towards the said direction. Itachi dodged the pieces of rock directed towards him. He threw three consecutive kunai in her direction. Sakura had barely enough time to dodge the third projectile. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Her eyes widened in comprehension, she was going to be burnt alive in a matter of seconds she had already substituted herself with a log, and she appeared right in front of him kunai in hand. Itachi Swerved to the right and grabbed her hand. She quickly pulled back and began a rapid rain of chakra-enhanced punches on the forest floor then as quickly as she started, she stopped and began to throw kunai all over the tree trunks, all of which shattered upon contact. 'Substitution' she did the seals in lightning speed before she was crushed along with him. Itachi jumped on the open. Half the expanse of his newly-created clearing and forest was obliterated. She was brutal and dangerous with those chakra enhanced fists of hers, plus she was fast enough to keep him on his toes even with his sharigan on but still slow enough to form a blur on his vision. She was attacking him again head on. She definitely was more entertaining than trees.

She did a series of roundhouses all of which Itachi avoided like the plague. One hit and he could get owned. He then side-stepped and shot an array of kunai at her, one hitting her just below the ribs. Sakura puffed into a ball of smoke. '_Shadow clone' _He had figured her out. _Distractions. Attacking head on. Substitution. Then Shadow clone._ From Their few sparring matches he knew she greatly relied on her weapon mastery skills then resorted to melee combat using her chakra enhanced limbs. He also knew she was excellent at dodging, which could mean life and death for med-nins and their comrades alike. Another was she did not favor ninjutsu and was one of her weak points but she was strong in taijutsu and also genjutsu. He also knew she was great at fighting doujutsu users, preferably sharigan wielders. She had enough practice with Sasuke. He figured she was still exhausted with her spar with Sasuke (he had not really thought of that… handicap when he accepted the sudden invitation)…she was buying time for herself.

_And He would not allow that._

'Dumb girl' she mentally scolded herself as she hid above on the trees. _The clone should buy me some time._ 'Why oh, why did I have to challenge him head on with out thinking? I only have a few kunai…and about a handful of shuriken left. I guess genjutsu would be at the bottom of my pot…Good thing my chakra is intact, but all this chakra enhancing is draining it up. I better end th-' Sakura was quickly pulled out of reverie. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, lying flat on her back and he was finishing the lion combo. Itachi's left leg slammed right on her stomach. A log. _'Substitution. Too predictable Sakura' _She quickly healed some of her injuries. 'A broken rib, some-' She was once again slammed, the force tossing her body into a couple more, uprooting the next few trees. Blood dripped to her chin. He was too fast, Sakura cracked one eye open too see fire balls engulfing the tree she was just tossed on. Pumping chakra to her legs she moves away swiftly while healing her injuries. _Good as new now that basta-_ 'shit not again' Itachi had found her again and threw a good kunai aimed to her heart. Sakura looses her footing and falls of the branch. Itachi drops to the forest floor. Sakura falls head first, her face full of panic. He decides to end the match. As soon as his feet touched the earth her expression changes, she smiles. 'gottcha!' his eyes widen a fraction of an inch. She shots out her tiny arms just before she hits ground and directs a surge of chakra towards him, splintering the ground and everything in its path. Sharp projectiles ricochet from rock, earth and the trees in the background. Sakura forms a small chakra shield in front of her tiny form, holding on just for a second that hell broke.

Dust clears up from her _mini_ forest-annihilation (nearly half a mile in diameter, adding the half of the clearing she just minced earlier totals to almost a mile in diameter).

She lays still, her arms recovering from the stress of stopping her fall and putting up a chakra shield. She wanted to rest…but there was a nagging feeling engulfing her…

"**ITACHI!** Shit Sasuke would kill me…and-" Sakura suddenly stood upright. She found herself colliding with dirt and rubble. "Hn. If this will relieve your conscience I am indeed well and alive Haruno-san. No need to worry." Itachi smirked as he stood in front of her. Sakura, with her face full of dirt, she decided to glare at the poor (_evil!_) ninja sandals.

"…Whatever just go away…" She whispered. Itachi chuckled lightly. _She was so childish._ Her plan was brilliant but she had been a little too confident…her smile was dead-give away and a warning. If he had been a little too late he could be sporting a huge gash right now. "You had given your enemy a few seconds to realize the trap. In a real fight a mere second can spell life or death." Itachi crouches and extends his hand. Sakura stares at him, with one eye cracked-open her left check still lying on the ground as well with the rest of her body. "Che. It doesn't matter anyways…I just destroyed a mile of forest" Sakura says as she uses her arms to raise herself. "…like I have told you Haruno-san, it was not a…complete failure…" "huh?" Itachi turns his face sideways, exposing a small cut on his right cheek. "Oh" Her mouth forms a tiny 'o' shape. He offers his hand once again and in her semi-dazed state she takes it and he proceeds to help her up. She places her other arm on his arm. She could feel him tense up…almost as if stopping himself from recoiling…He wasn't used to touching…

Half on her feet she reaches out to touch his cheek. As if sensing his shock she answers "I'd like to heal your bruises…" She beams her pearly white teeth at him, her hand still on his cheek. "I managed to hit you." It was a statement of satisfaction. _It was true_. He narrowed his eyes, it was merely a small cut on the cheek…_he would suffice_.

From a far it almost seemed as if they were lovers; she was leaning her weight unto his arm. Her hand on his cheek...the whole moment was romantic in itself…she just had to ruin it. One _big Cheshire grin_…a smug smile of hers. Inner Sakura was fuming…**_it could have led to a kiss and- _**Sakura smacked her fangirl tendencies…she was just about to regain her dignity and being distracted is a definite _no no_.

"A mere cut Sakura…san" With Sakura on her feet, Itachi replied…the honorary suffix almost left forgotten still a bit surprised…dazed by intimate-like moment. She surprised him again by taking her _offending_ finger and by poking him on the side. His fine brow raises in agitation…_she found out?_

"Nuh-uh!" He winces as she poked him dead on.

"Bruised rib!" She proclaims. Her grin widens even more.

"Hn." He did not think she would notice. _He was dead wrong._

"You're slightly cringed to the right. Just like Sasuke-kun…he acts like than when he refuses to admit he's injured" Sakura said in a-matter-of-factly voice.

Her chakra reserve was low but a small bruise would be pretty easy to heal. "I suggest you lift your shirt a bit" Something in his eyes made her swallow. She was just healing him right? Nothing to worry about…he was just Sasuke-kun's (_extremely hot_) brother.

He closed his eyes and made no move to lift his shirt. 'Maybe he thinks I could handle it?' Sakura reasons as she reaches out to grab the hem of his dark Uchiha shirt. He fluttered his eyes open and stops her hand midway and spoke, "You are of a more injured state. Heal yourself. " His eyes were smoldering. His voice was velvety and was ordering her. '_Wait was he ordering me around?_' "I'm fine UCHIHA-san" Sakura gritted her teeth when she spoke of his Surname 'Uchihas are all the same!'

He was still holding onto her hand. She forced her hand out of his grip. He would not budge. She narrowed her eyes. Could he just not be thankful for her services? She sighed.

"Itachi, Sakura. Call me Itachi." He decided to change things.

"So Itachi, could you lift your shirt up now?" **_She was definitely amusing._**

"Heal yourself first…Sa-ku…ra…" Itachi looked her up, taking his time when it came to her face. The way he looked at her…and said her name made her blood rush to her cheeks.

'**_What…the hell?_**' Itachi was gone before she had the time to reply.

_Once again he left her agape…_

"…m-mada Uchiha-san…" Sakura said to no one.

He left her to contemplate in Sasuke's words…_Uchiha Itachi really was mental…she had first hand experience...and it left her profusely blushing…and really, really confused._

'_I'm looking forward to our next meeting Sakura.'_

* * *

Time skip. **_One month after._**

It was one month from their first _weird_ encounter. And on this dark and rainy day he suddenly decided to come uninvited. He was soaking wet and was wearing his ANBU uniform. He had just arrived from a mission by the looks of it. A week long mission-and he was sporting blood all over his vest. _Why had he not gone to the hospital, was he expecting-? _She had seen this happen before. That Uchiha really! He did not want to go to the hospital!

"Itachi-san?" She leaned on her doorframe. Oh no, she wasn't going to invite him in just yet. So what if he was bleeding to death…and soaking wet…and standing on her apartment door…in the middle of the night? _Freeze to death my butt_. She was going to pry answers out of him. _Hypothermia my ass. _She was seriously dismayed. After that first _weird_encounter he started appearing everywhere. Literally! Accompanying her towards the Hokage tower, Picking her up after her shifts (_How the hell did he know my schedule?_), Watching her train with Naruto and Sasuke…Hell! Even Naruto had noticed his unusual appearances. He was like a shadow one month prior to all of this…you wouldn't find him unless he wanted to…or had business. It really was a fatal mistake when she offered her services to him. She remembered what she had said before he popped all over… _"Itachi-san…If ever you need medical services I would be more than happy to do so…after all I still owed you from last time…" She blushed as she remembered their spar._

A week prior he had came to her apartment…just like this minus the freezing wind and pouring rain. She thought this was another way to repay her _debt _what ever it was she owed in the first place. Offer her services and here he comes abusing it. He also informed her he would be away…a week long mission…_why was he telling me this?_ Her mind was swirling and she was determined to pry answers out of him-**_end of discussion-period_**.

"You are soaked Sakura." She scrunched her forehead along with her nose.

"And you are bleeding to death on my porch" She couldn't see his reaction clearly.

"Hardly to death Sakura." She could almost see him smirk at her antics.

"Yeah right smart ass" She folded her arm.

"I do not find you to be the person with such a vile language. What is it that is bothering you, may I ask?" Itachi teased her. She was seriously pissed. _Her fits were entertaining_.

"YOU!" She pointedly accused him. "In case you didn't notice there is a place called a HOSPITAL."

"Had you not offered me you services?" Oh no, he pulled her last string.

She retreated to slam the door in his face. "Whatever. Bleed to death as you wish U-CHI-HA!"

"This is hardly more than happy…Sa-ku-ra" Itachi mocked her ever so slightly.

_Oh she was pissed big time._

"More than happy your ass!" Sakura yelled as she was about to head inside and close the door.

_She was furious._

_She became sloppy._

_She slipped._

_And he caught her._

* * *

_Sakura's apartment _**_later on_**

"Tea." Sakura said as she brought down the tea pot. Itachi was sitting on her couch. She tossed him a towel wishing it would suffocate him. Her cheeks were burning. She probably was out in the rain too long…cough…yup that was it. It had absolutely **no** connection with her tripping and- '**_STOP_**' no more. She would not think of that again **_ever_**.

"I'm going to change first. I'll bring a change of pants…the shirts may not fit." He raised one fine eyebrow. "I have some of my teammates old clothes…I think Sasuke's would not fit…and Naruto's…never mind that…I think you're about Kakashi's size…It's a bit more recent so maybe…" Sakura trailed off "I see…so I am of…Kakashi's size?" He paused. Her cheeks burned at the seemingly _(innuendo I tell you!) _disturbing statement.

"…And you have them why?" Itachi inquired. His question brought her back from her musings. "…Their comfortable…I like them…besides they won't need it…they don't fit anymore."

Sakura appeared a moment later. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, the hem almost reaching mid-thigh, with the Haruno circle on the back of it and black tights that reached her knees. Itachi had finished his cup of tea. He was sitting on the couch, right in the middle of it, crossed-legged, one of his elbow propped up to assist his weight. She tossed the pants toward him. "The bathroom is over there." "Hn" "I will be healing your wounds as soon as you finish changing. You may leave your…um…clothing…there…for now." Itachi smirked as she tried her best to close all openings. She knew he was going to tease her if she left open sentences, _Ris-que _you might call it. He closed the door to the bathroom.

He had appeared a few moments later, changed and all. Itachi immediately proceeded to the couch. He could see her working in the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. _7:30 pm._

It was improper to be at a young woman's house this late. He did not mind the prospect at all. _She had him intrigued not so long ago;_ _he was so ensnarled in everything that she was._ _He wanted to take in everything that she was._ He had known her prior to that encounter but that time was the only time he had bothered to notice how much of her he…wanted…it was like a different sense of connection…he wanted that to continue…

He had no shirt on. _Not a big deal, ne?_ _She knew he was attractive, yup just attractive (and shirtless and freaking hot). _**_Damn hormones. _**Well she might as well get on with it. The quicker she finished the better. She brought two cups of ramen out. She was getting hungry. She hadn't eaten dinner yet…and deciding that ramen wasn't the best food for a 'just-finished-a-mission patient' or a 'seriously-overworked-medic' she decided almost just as quickly that ramen was better than nothing.

* * *

_Time frame : Earlier on_

_When Itachi had appeared on her flat that day she had just arrived from her shift at the hospital. It had ended two hours prior and she had nothing to do. She stared at her bedroom window. It was raining. Hard. She was thinking of spending the rest of the day in her tub or maybe reading some magazine, or maybe even spoiling herself with hot dishes. The idea of cooking was irritating but the idea of eating made her weigh her choices well. She didn't want to sleep empty-stomached and besides no cooking meant no tasty food. If only it weren't raining she could have just went out and…she felt a brief fluttering of chakra outside her apartment. That chakra signature…Urgh! What was wrong now?! Why was she suddenly seeing more of his infuriating self? Annoying, Egoistic, enigmatic, name it all. He was suddenly turning into more of a problem than Naruto! The first few times she thought it was just because…than suddenly it became so obvious that he was of all things-yes dare her to say it aloud-STALKING, yup Uchiha Itachi is stalking her. She felt it again. She wished she could just ignore him…hey maybe he'll go away?! She highly doubts it. Wasn't it raining outside? She waited for a few more seconds…the Uchiha was no doubt soaking…she laughed mentally. He needed to pay for the past few weeks. Then she waited even more…okay…she was really feeling guilty…she pitied the wet and cold Uchiha…but in the back of her head…she felt her inner self nagging…that…that she should be more sorry for herself…every minute with the said (cough) hot (cough) man was such…a hassle…_

* * *

_Time frame : present_

_She was already too stressed. She thought she would be left a peaceful (uneventful!) evening…_

She proceeded into the living room with two bowls of steaming instant ramen in her hands, all the while humming a familiar tune. Everything was of perfect order. She would get this over with quickly and go on for a good night's sleep. She smiled at the Uchiha currently bleeding all over her couch…_wait what? _Sakura's eyes quickly turned assessing. _Why was he bleeding so much?_

_And then she stared at his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight._

The ramen was quickly forgotten. She had unceremoniously placed the bowls on her coffee table. Itachi eyed the bowls. The fluid was still swirling around… "The hell?! Y-you're bleeding…so…much…the hell Itachi! You really are bleeding to death! I'm surprised you're still conscious!" Sakura examined the brutal gash from his right shoulder going to his waist in a slightly crooked way. It was fucking huge and from the looks of it…he had this for along time…and it was healing incorrectly…she bit her lip in concentration. The idiot, why did he kept quiet? "Have you had this disinfected?" he grunted in response. She furrowed her brows…she saw it wasn't as inflamed as it should be if it were not treated…but still…signs of infection was still present…a gash this large…and he took off the bandages? She growled in annoyance. He was basically unscathed, just some few minor cuts and wounds here and there. The huge gash was her priority. "Have you had some pills?" "Just before we arrived in fire country." "You so need to be taken to the hospital! Are you even alive?" As if to back her statement she placed a hand on his neck. He stiffened visibly and proceeded to stare back with dim eyes. Sakura was so frustrated she had already shoved her chakra unto his wound; she could careless with his person. This needed immediate care…his…_fidgeting_…would not do… She was not happy with this. That dim eyes of his…what was he thinking now?_Urgh! _"I'll go and get some supplies." Sakura sprinted to her bedroom. Most of her stuff was in there, having a modest flat and all…

Sakura disinfected his wound with expertise as soon as she came back. He did not flinch at all but she knew that had to hurt. "Poisoned too…just as I thought" The Uchiha sent her a questioning stare. She then proceeded to make sure he didn't loose anymore blood. Sakura had yet to notice...but as if on cue she answered him. "I can easily extract this don't worry…I've already seen this type…it's not easily produced and has almost rain water properties but the downside is that it's effects are close to harmless…" "Hn-" "-but when prolonged inside the system its effects can be quite dire. Just takes a very long time to take effect." "Hn." Sakura knew that Uchiha probably did not even know he was poisoned…but of course he definitely knew something was wrong…it was that kind of dangerous stuff…The damned kabuto even used this once. It looked so harmless…it was so harmless…but at the same time so damned dangerous. Her expertise had made it possible to detect this…if it was not of it he would almost not feel its effects until it was already too advanced. The poison attacked the internal organs, and it was damaging the nerves and hindered cell re-production as well. "…the extraction might just take a while…" He could hear the whine and tire in her voice but nevertheless she continued to work wholeheartedly. She was the kind to complain and speak her mind about the matter but still help people out…

_Stupid fucking poison that would probably exhaust her remaining energy._

_Stupid fucking poison that would take a lot of time to extract._

_Stupid fucking poison that would take away her good night's sleep._

Sakura began to extract the poison. She laid everything she needed and begun extraction.

She would

* * *

_Time frame : 1 o'clock and forty-five minutes, two seconds, in the dead of night._

Yawn.

_Two bowls of ramen lay cold along with her medical supplies._

Yawn.

"It's all finished." She did a final check before she said so. Sakura's left hand lingered a bit more, the other had gone to cover another forming yawn. Her hand then had begun reconstructing the wound. The infection was gone. The poison was a hundred percent extracted. She had made him swallow bloodloss pills a few times during the procedure. The wound was now utterly simple to heal…it had no more complications within itself. _Now just to stay awake… _It was so silent…but was by no means uncomfortable, weirdly enough but at least she was able to concentrate…

Sakura was on her knees now. For the past few hours she had been shifting between being on her knees and crouching. She had finally healed that damn Uchiha. She smiled at her work (a.k.a. Uchiha Itachi's bare chest). The extraction was the one that took the most time and now it was finally finished…she was sooo overworked…a double shift, meaning she was up for almost two days straight including today, the Uchiha and his chiseled chest may now go… and with that in mind, her eyes closed involuntarily. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

She looked like she was going to faint. Her chakra levels were low but not low enough to alarm him. Then he noticed her eyes began to close shut and ever so slowly her head began to droop and it suddenly fell forward…landing on the couch…just in between his legs.

Just_ momentarily Itachi paled, _whether it was blood loose or _something else…_

It sure was unexpected.

Itachi had long left her household, but of course, being the gentleman he is, he did not leave her lying on the couch. He had gone just after he had brought her to her bedroom and made sure that she was perfectly fine alone - after all, she had exhausted her chakra reserves and fainted *cough*. He was more than obliged to at least do something for her condition.

* * *

**_The following morning_**

Her head felt a little dizzy but it was just probably from stress, and besides it wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

It took her a few minutes of fussing about her headache to register the fact that she was in her bedroom…_and on her bed…_

Of course that wasn't unusual but she did recall that she had overworked herself last night and she faintly remembered that she had not crashed here. _Nope, not at all._

A small blush adorned her cheeks as she remembered fully how she might have or almost head-butted Itachi right in between his legs.

**_Oh the shame!_**

Wait, why was she fretting about this? It was his own damn fault. Had he not come to her…

And then she remembered something (she seemed to have a lot of those…maybe she was recovering from some minor amnesia he had brought upon…), for something so tricky and as delicate, she would probably called back into the hospital just to treat him there and considering her shissou was busy and that Shizune was off duty, as well as the fact that he was an _Uchiha_ and would only** demand** the best…yada, yada.

She found the logic in his thinking…It hit her, he was only thinking of the most practical way, and that it could be considered a compliment in a perverse kind of way (It was always like that).

Sakura fought the urge to slap her forehead to fight the headache from brewing again…

It was early in the morning and she felt oddly relaxed in her own home, something she had not felt for a very long time already.

She had nothing to do. Normally (-or before), she would have hated this feeling but as of lately everything had become so hectic and she barely had time to unwind like this.

Taking time to prepare herself decent meals, Having to actually bathe for an hour, Actually being able to take care of her potted flowers herself rather than imposing them to some water jutsu…these were the little things she missed.

And because of this she felt oddly relaxed. And it had been going on for two days.

Ah yes, she remembered.

(Flashback)

Having slept only a few hours and still hung over (from healing that damn sneaky-always seems to be right of a man and her unbelievably 'normal' shift)

She decided not to ponder on trivial things besides she had not hit anything (right?) and if she did, well **_so~rry_**, she can't undo the past.

Shifting her eyes to her tableside, she saw something peculiar, it was a small note that she had not noticed until now. Someone must have left it there just now. She brought it about her face. It held a message written in elegant script, it said:

_Rest Peacefully_

It left her dumbfounded and curious- who left it here?

**_Just one culprit._**

Itachi.

And what the hell? "Rest peacefully?" It sounded like she was dead or something. How utterly lame-she concluded (just like him). She chuckled at the thought. It was so fitting to bash the annoying Uchiha-he deserved it.

Deciding to ignore the note, she grudgingly got up and dressed for her next shift. She couldn't help but be sluggishly lazy but duties are duties and besides she loved her job- she just had to bare all the things that came with it.

Just as she was about to leave her bedroom to take a shower, a hawk had appeared – a message from the Hokage herself in fact. She took in another note to read.

A few minutes of silence.

"I have today, as well as tomorrow off?"

**_She asked-proclaimed to no one._**

(End of flashback)

Her day two –off was going to be perfectly planned. She went through with the list she had prepared on her mind. She couldn't help but smile at what her day was going to be.

Day-offs such as these were so rare and she had planned to relish every minute of it, too bad none of her friends had time off as well. _Oh well, solitude is good for you too._

Little did she know that someone had made plans with her.

It was 10 am and Sakura was in the middle of sipping her tea. She had delicately poured milk into it, just as she always does. She adored the velvety feeling the milk presented as well as softening the bitter taste of plain tea. She was contemplating whether to add more milk or a couple of cubes of sugar when she felt his presence.

_What now? Why now?_

She rose from her couch-the one she just had healed him on a few days prior.

She stood right before her front door, still refusing/hesitant to open it.

He knocked. She sighed.

"Good day Uchiha-san. What do I owe this pleasure of-" She had a smile plastered on her face as she talked. She slowly directed her eyes from the knob to his face-a fatal mistake it proved.

She was left in awe as she saw the Uchiha heir in a slightly different attire- black pants and a long-sleeved shirt with a high collar. His hair was the usual low pony-tail. But it was the gentle sun's rays that illuminated his features and highlighted the beauty in them even more that made her stare dumbfounded.

He was not amiss with the look she was giving him.

A few seconds later, she gained composure. Not letting the situation get the best out of her, she finds her voice once again (with a blush to boot as well), she speaks, "Uh…hehe…Itachi…wrong door I guess? Okay bye-bye I-" he stops her as she attempts to close the door right in his face.

'So much for my quick retreat' Sakura sighed.

"You know very well that I am not mistaken." Itachi said as he slowly opened the door for himself. Sakura involuntarily-almost in a daze-stepped aside, almost as if welcoming him in. But decorum is decorum and Itachi is Itachi. "Now may I come in?"

Finally gripping her senses, she answers "Yeah whatever Uchiha."

The moment he went in, she felt as if this was his house and to add he quickly guided her to **_her _**couch and wasted no time.

"I believe you are free for the rest of the afternoon."

_So? What was he getting at? He better make it quick._

"I wish for you to accompany me this evening the very least if you are…"

He continues as he saw Sakura's brow furrow in confusion-shock?

"…opposed to spending your afternoon with me." He ended in an almost quiet voice.

"oh." Her reaction failed her. She had thought she would be fuming and annoyed at him then proceed to get rid of him. Instead, she did nothing of that manner. Something akin to a blank silence formed over them.

He had nothing else to say and just awaited for her answer and she was blinking like there was no tomorrow.

Deciding she may not dignify him with any answer, he gave a curt nod as he stood and proceeded to turn his back against her.

"Wait I…"

His eyes were directed to where she had grabbed his sleeve, preventing him from leaving. "I haven't told you my answer." He could almost hear the quiet also present in her voice. "It is fine, I am not forcing you to agree or do so. I believe I have given you much…inconvenience – I apologize." "No. That wasn't it." To prove her point, she quickly lets go of his sleeve and waves her hands in such manner. "I also apologize for the past few weeks…so I guess this is a…truce?"

He gave a light chuckle at her statement. "yes indeed…a truce." Sakura beamed at the man-partially surprised at him and herself…and them.

"So, pick me up at noon?"

Oh great what was she thinking…'pick me up at noon!?' she repeated to herself. 'I have just a little more than an hour to prepare!'

She wasn't the type of girl to take so much time to prepare but if she was going to stand next to him or even a few feet away, she needed all the time she could. She better look at least decent. Well at least that was what her logical mind offered as to why she had to dress up.

The date-_erm_ "outing" was not formal, it wasn't as if they were going to some fancy place now were they.

She searched the depths of her closet for the right clothes.

"What to wear, what to wear?!"

* * *

_Later that day…_

Just a few minutes before noon and she had finished dressing up. She decided to go with something safe-bordering from nice to casual. Nothing that would prove to others she thought of this as something more, as well as to keep the rumors down.

And the only thing she could think about was a _hardly_ _inconspicuous_ bright yellow halter sundress that ended just above her knees. It was the best she could do on such short notice.

She almost wanted to wear her boots for comfort but it just wouldn't do. Instead, she opted for a cute sandal that went with the outfit. Her hair was done in a half-bun that had strands framing her heart-shaped face. She wore a little gloss on her lip and took in herself.

"That should do it." She said as she tucked a stray strand behind her ear. She could already feel his presence on her front door. She inhaled and braced herself.

He made his presence known. A few minutes later he heard her footsteps towards him. He did not know why but he had a feeling of trepidation and unease as he waited for her to open the door.

He fixed the hem of his shirt, his clothes, much like the ones he wore earlier except for the darker and more obvious shade of deep red that it contained. He waited for her to answer the door as he stood in front.

She had appeared in the most glamorous manner, though he knew she held no makeup or any of that sorts, she was so…different but nevertheless enchanting in the most surprising manner as he always thought of her nowadays. He didn't know why but he knew something had changed. He looked at her at such a different manner than before…he had already decided to take more interest towards her and a fraction of his mind told him to court her.

He had not expected this but maybe, as he got to know her better maybe everything would be clear. He just went to what he thought he should do.

Studying her, he says "You look lovely, even more so." She flushed at his statement. He looked so honest that it unnerved her. He offers his had to her and she takes it.

They had left her apartment locking elbows and walked off to some place he deemed to be unknown first.

He wouldn't budlge. It was just so like him to be pig-headed-stubborn. She already wanted to know where he was taking her. Where the heck was he taking her anyways?

She looked around, walking like this for plain viewing made her feel apprehension…she didn't know why but it felt weird being gossiped like this. She heard one lady whispering to another how she was going out with the Uchiha heir…and it would not end well. By the time she'd get home she was sure this would have spread all over Konoha. Nartuo and Sasuke would probably choke her to death (or Itachi whichever), figuratively of course.

He had sensed her apprehension and began to pull her closer towards himself. "Do not fear. Those are just mindless gossip. However, I do want to clear one thing up." "Huh?" She looked up at him. He brought her to a secluded place. "I thought about this for some time. I wish to court you." "What-?!" Her eyes widened in alarm.

He thought of this as something akin to failure. She had become so silent after the shock had set in. she seemed all too alarmed._ Did he do the right thing? Or was it too early?_ "I had only voiced my intentions. You are under no impression to do anything. But if you wish you may…reject this. But I only wish for some time and thought. I would gladly back down if you wish it be. I also acknowledge that I do have some sort of attraction toward you."

She did not notice that he already spoke the longest sentence she had heard from him-she was too shocked with his proclamation. Subconsciously, she had already thought of this matter (only a few minute ago she adds), it was like he read her mind. She already just acknowledged that she had some sort of attraction to the man and here he was…it was so sudden…what was going to happen?

"I-"

"As I have told you, you are under no impression that-"

"Oh shut up Uchiha. Stop cutting my sentence…and stop declaring sorry statements." She saw his face turn passive…so passive and cold that it almost made her shiver but she continued on. "I also happen to like you. Thank you very much, but don't go jumping to conclusions!" She said as she felt to onyx orbs look directly at her. "I think I want to give this a chance, I know everything is going so fast…I don't know why but it feels like…I have to…I need to…and that I want to…"

She blushed as he stared at her intensely. "Good. Then this would be our first official date." He smirked at her flushed state.

He had taken her to a part of Konoha she did not go to too often. When they had arrived here she saw a picnic basket lying in the middle of the clearing. When they had arrived, she marveled at the view, the forest seemed so serene. He planned all of this? Who knew Uchiha Itachi was so romantic? She chuckled at the thought. He simply lifted a fine brow at her. He did not find anything amusing. "It was just I was kinda amazed that you planned all this…I never knew you could be so…romantic." He laughter died down but she couldn't help letting it out once again as she saw the way he looked. It was so humorous to her, Itachi being called romantic and his making (almost) a face about it. He looked like Sasuke brooding.

"So your amusement is at my expense?" He said slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, I just found it hard…" She wipes a tear of joy out of her eyes.

The day had been so fun, something she had not expected the first time she had agreed…she also did not expect it to be a date with none other than the Uchiha Itachi. Itachi was entertaining to be with, though he was not much of a talker, his presence and attention was enough. She also found it at times he could be amusing, however dry he was. She also found out that she loved…cabbage (which she promptly laughed at all the while comparing to Sasuke's almost unhealthy obsession with tomatoes) and onigiri. She also found out that he loved tea but much to her dismay he disliked the motion of milk in tea. He had proclaimed it to be unusual…They continued getting to know each other, somehow it was so perverse that she was actually enjoying her time with Itachi but then again it was likely they would complement each other, as she got to know more about him.

It was like they were two missing puzzle pieces that had found each other.

As the sun faded, Itachi motioned it was time for them to go back home. He escorted her back to her abode, even though she had said there was no need for him to do so. Sigh. He was such a pig-headed man but she did like how he was such a gentleman. Finally giving in, she allowed him to escort her back.

Upon reaching her apartment she felt things become slightly awkward. She still had her arm around his. She slowly let go of him and gave him a quick thanks. He gives a curt nod. There was still lacking…should she give him a kiss?

"Good night Sakura. Go to sleep. And your company was certainly something I would look forward to." She smiles at him. _Sometimes he was just so sweet and cool._

"Yeah, it was fun." She bits her lip as she stops herself from throwing herself towards him. He smirks at her. She wanted to kiss that pretty face of his. _Damn._

* * *

_The following morning_

"SAKURA-CHAN!" What the hell? She knew that voice…what was Naruto doing at this ungodly hour? Did he want another beating? Or was he just planning to piss her off? She was having such a nice dream…

She heard a fumbling on keys.

"Hurry up Teme!"

"Shut up Dobe. I am."

She suppressed a groan as she tried to hide under the covers to no avail. The two rushed to her bedroom without even knocking. "Sakura-chan! Wake up…oh my gosh have you heard the nasty rumors the villagers are spreading! I can't believe how they made this shit up…come on you and Itachi…" She quickly straightened up. "What?" She asked incoherently. "He said the villagers were making some sort of rumor that you and my brother are going out." Sasuke piped in. "W-what?" "Yeah, I know it's kind of stupid. Teme's brother…psh!" Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at his bestfriend's insult towards his beloved brother. "I…" She didn't know what to say…Holy crap she had no idea how to handle this stuff.

"Come let's go dobe. There is no truth to this…is there Sakura?" He awaited affirmation. "A-anou…Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun…" "OH-MY-FU-" Sakura hit the boisterous blonde. She saw Sasuke huff and fold his arms, he was waiting for an explanation. Both of them were.

"I kinda went on a date with Itachi…"

"THE FUC-" "NARUTO SHUT UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU STRAIGHT TO SUNA!" "Sakura…what do you mean? So the rumors are true? You are going out with my brother?" She thought Naruto was hard to explain to, well Sasuke didn't look too happy. In fact, she didn't know how to break the news. "Why the hell did you go out with teme's brother? Hello, Teme's brother!"

"Hehehe…long story?"

"We're waiting." They said simultaneously.

She was in for a long day of explanation. It was a good thing they had awoken her so early, or else she would be so grateful that she was late for work.

_Sheesh_. Naruto was acting all childish and possessive like some over-protective heart's brother he is…and Sasuke had even gone as low as to exposing how his big brother was a neat freak, a block of ice, and the like. He wasn't any better than Naruto. Her heart's brothers were such over-protective idiots.

Her shift was finally over. She proceeded to remove her coat when she heard someone enter her office. Sensing it was him she quickly relaxed.

"Let's go for lunch." Itachi says. He puts an arm around her waist as he guides her outside. Everyone was staring.

They were halfway near the shopping district when she heard an all too familiar sound…and a gasp/squeal to boot.

"Itachi-chan! Sakura-chan!" Uchiha Mikoto proceeded to work her way towards them.

He smirked, amused at her sudden nervousness-fidgety reaction.

He knew she was nervous; it was his mother after all.  
He had given little thought at how people would perceive them as such but it mattered little-after all it was bound to happen.

_He could not understand why she would fret at such things,  
it was him after all that made the decision to court her  
and it would only be deemed proper to introduce her (even if she was quite acquainted already)._

"Itachi-dear! Sakura-chan!" She had finally caught up with them.

She had gotten so excited seeing how intimate-looking they were.

_Finally! She was determined to make Sakura part of the family…seeing 'Sasuke-Sakura' failed (she was so disappointed at the time however,  
this new development made her eyes glisten with even more excitement and anticipation)._

_She would wait; she simply had a good feeling about these two._

Though she had not expected Sakura to join the Uchiha family through Itachi but ever since the failed matching…she had been contemplating other _ways_…opportunity just had to give way…and now…it did. She beamed even more, if it were even possible.

"Mother."

Itachi regarded his mother with a curt nod, his arm had left Sakura's waist but the way they had been so close spoke volumes, she could also see how her son's arm frequently brushed with the kunoichi's.

"Good day Mikoto-san."

The Uchiha matriarch turned her head towards the flustered female.

"Sakura-chan! How many times have I told you to just call me Mikoto!"

She chided the young female in a playful manner. Putting more important matters first she decides to ask the two

"So, Itachi-chan where are you taking Sakura-chan here?"

She didn't miss the pink-tinted cheeks. _Oh! They simply look so cute! I wonder what the children will look like!_

"I believe I am to take her out for lunch, as we have decided earlier."

Both Sakura and Itachi did not miss the excited gleam the Uchiha matriarch had.

Sakura wanted to…she inwardly just slapped her forehead.

_Was this Itachi's twisted way of introducing her to his mother? Of telling her he was at least interested enough with her_…  
knowing the Uchiha matcriarch's match-making ways, the Uchiha Matriarch had probably thought too much to this.

It probably was some kind of _dream-come-true_ for the older woman.

She couldn't help but remember how she used to scheme towards her and Sasuke…She almost shivered.

Sakura no longer thought of Sasuke that way.

She was sure the older female realized that as well.

It was brotherly-sisterly love mistaken for something else…_however Itachi on the other hand was_…A voice kept her out of reverie.

"Oh! I'll leave you two to your own devices and Sakura-chan I believe I was planning to prepare a large dinner tonight. I'll see you there then, I guess there's no need for me to invite you seeing Itachi-chan would suffice."

She blinked at the chirpy woman.

"I-I"

She began to give her polite refusal, it was simply too prompt!

Besides she was sure she was going to intrude unless…he had all this planned!

She tried to speak up once again, but the arrogant-Itachi-decided to speak for her.

"If she wishes so mother, I will escort her later."

_' And I thought he'd become less infuriating!_' Sakura muttered darkly and as quietly as possible, no doubt the _sneaky-cocky man_ heard such…and his smirk made it all the worse.

"However I am quite sure she would find the invitation…_pleasing_."

She could not help but grit her teeth as discreetly as possible; she would not want Mikoto-san to think she lacked whatever it was she had in her _good image catalogue._

" My, my Itachi-chan you simply must convince her to dine with us tonight! She simply must! We have a lot to talk about!"

She added before walking off with great satisfaction and contempt. The older woman simply looked too happy for her, poor little Sakura's, own good.

**_Sigh._**

She refused to look at the smirking mass of male that was Uchiha Itachi.

_She was going to kick that smug ass of his after they leave the middle of the street._

* * *

**_Maybe he planned all of this…each and every detail of this._**

She was tempted to think such things as she could find no heart in attempting her earlier thoughts.

Way to go Uchiha Itachi…treating her to one of her favorite (she had more than a handful although she had no such time to frequent each of them) restaurants.

It was in the classier, as she would put it, part of Konoha (and to her dismay quite near the Uchiha compound).

This was where she first found her luxurious milk tea and those sinfully adoring biscuits and cake that went so well with it.

She had no idea how he came across this since he had almost been repulsed by this notion  
(yes she thinks if he had been a lesser man he would have admitted this) anyhow, it was nice.

"Since you got on my good side I won't kick your butt for-" Sakura's speech had been cut off.

_Her eyes widened the size of saucers._

Uchiha Itachi was _kissing_ her, across the dainty table no less, in fact the kiss was so _searing_ she was sure they could be kicked out for _indecency_.

He broke the kiss for air before he proceeded to push the food located on the table aside; he reached out for the back of her neck.  
They proceeded to make out…in public.

_What the hell was wrong with him? With her?_

She swore her mind fizzled out.

It was like she had completely no control over her body…_her lips_…they moved to their own accord.

Finally ending the lip-lock, the Uchiha returned to his prior position, not anymore half-leaning on the table to reach over her.  
She could see the devilish smirk he was giving her.  
He was so damn sexy at that exact moment …she wanted to _just kiss him again, right now,_ never mind the place was public.

"You were saying…_Sakura_?"

Her name rolled off his tongue languidly.

She could feel the _blush_- the outrage at what he did.

He was teasing her again!

"…never mind…" She huffed cutely.

* * *

"…I have to admit; those delights of _yours_ do go well. In fact I say they are indeed…**_tasty_**."

* * *

Sakura openly gapped at his audacity.

_He just had to speak and ruin the mood._

Her face blushed a hundred shades of red.

**_He had not eaten any of those, only she did._**

**_How on earth…?_**

She repeatedly told herself _she did __**not**__ know why._

* * *

Uchiha manor.

She had not known what transpired at the Uchiha's mind.

One time he was so damn…_reserved_, the next he…_attacked…ravished her._  
It was a…an _interesting_ side of him **_('one that she wouldn't mind experiencing again' Cough. Cough.)._**

The whole _thing_ was like a roller coaster.

She could hardly make out the series of events…it almost seemed impossible. From one event to another she did not know how exactly everything transpired.

Uchiha Itachi was a myriad of things…but _she was glad nevertheless._

The evening had gone terribly well.

She was once again acquainted with the Uchiha family.

Heck, the annoying sneak even announced nonchalantly his desire to court her and that he would be doing so with utmost respect with her permission and yes _(yeah right, fat chance…he'd probably even try to marry her without her consent, not that she was looking forward to it…and as if she'd allow such things)._

The dinner had been savory. Overall, it wasn't _that bad._ She actually enjoyed it.

But what irked her most was the fact that the Uchiha family (and as they had put it…the whole Uchiha clan) would come to know about their progress.  
It had been freaky to say the least. It wasn't like when she and Sasuke announced their relationship.  
The event was quiet, so unlike the planning…the interrogations and other-what-not-s she had seen tonight.

It had been deemed acceptable…but never…never had she known or expected (she would never have guessed she would be involved with the likes of him) that being involved with the Uchiha heir was so mind-numbing.

_Prior, Uchiha compound_

When she and Itachi had arrived in the compound, she had at once known that Uchiha Mikoto was one gossip-spreading woman.

She had arrived with 'good luck Sakura-san with Itachi-sama!' from the few cheerful children and a 'congratulations' from a few older women.

Congratulations for what? _Apparently some had already gotten ahead of themselves._

**For goodness sake, she was ****_barely _****even related to Itachi…**

She smiled elatedly.

All in all she could say the evening was rather pleasant, take out the unceremonious pace everything was getting at.

She snickered as discreetly as she could.

She found the thought so humorous!

She could not help but giggle at her new found knowledge.

Itachi was currently giving her a glare that could _'melt a hundred icebergs'_ but at the time she could care less. An opportunity like this only came once, and she was making sure she'd make the best out of this.

"I can't believe you!"

She pointed indignantly at his face, her cheeks puffed to an amused laughter.

"I…I just can't believe t-that they think…ahaha…ahahaha…" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth.

* * *

"I just can't freaking believe that they're rushing everything just because they think you won't have another chance for a girlfriend"

"And you believe this is amusing to a degree of profanity?" He raised a brow at her statement and sounded (even if just a tad bit) annoyed.

* * *

Sakura gave one last light chuckle, deciding she had laughed at his face enough; she proceeded to wipe the tears.

"I'm really sorry; it's just…well you're **_Uchiha_**"

She was too preoccupied to see how his eyes darkened for a fleeting moment. She had turned her back towards him, intent on explaining everything she felt for once.

* * *

"…you're Uchiha." she had declared the phrase quite loudly.

"…but it doesn't matter now…all I know is that you're Itachi…and I like you for you" She turned to face him, making contact with his onyx orbs,

"…And don't ever forget that."

With a quick puff, she was gone.

* * *

Sakura was so frustrated at herself.

_She felt so corny, so crazy._

She was seriously beginning to see just how deep her attraction to Itachi ran. She wanted to proclaim it was nothing more than a little crush, but maybe it was because she has seen something that lay beneath him.

_He was (yes) mental, he was rude, he was a gentleman, he could be sweet, he could be just plain idiotic (in her opinion), he could be infuriating as often as he wanted to ,and he could also be pleasing company when he tried really hard._

_He wasn't her perfect children's prince charming…but he was her Itachi._

She had found out so much about him.

She did not know whether she was just letting her emotions get the best of her, or that maybe this was one of her fairytales…

But she knew that at this very moment, she had felt something inside her, her heart, tug towards him.

The fact that he had _never_ had a relationship prior, _at least_ one that wasn't orchestrated by the clan or elders, **_except for her_**, made her mind race and her heart _giddy_.

She did not know why, but she felt she had fallen too far, maybe she was some kind of _hopeless romantic…wasn't this what women felt in those novels of hers?_

Heck, she had covered her heart in front of him earlier.

"I can't believe you!"

She pointed indignantly at his face, her cheeks puffed to an amused laughter.

"I…I just can't believe t-that they think…ahaha…ahahaha…" Sakura clamped a hand over her mouth.

_She was too shocked, she needed time to think…_

"I'm really sorry, it's just…well you're UCHIHA"

She was too preoccupied to see how his eyes darkened for a fleeting moment. She had turned her back towards him, intent on explaining everything she felt for once.

"…you're Uchiha."

_But she knew she had to speak her mind, she was always like this, spontaneous, she always wanted to express herself, consequences not in mind (wasn't that her trait that led her to him?)._

"…but it doesn't matter now…all I know is that you're Itachi…and I like you for you" She turned to face him, making contact with his onyx orbs,

"…And don't ever forget that."

With a quick puff, she was gone.

_She couldn't handle the blush that treated to overwhelm her…he was staring at her too pointedly._

She did not want to see his reaction…_just yet._

She knew this was probably one of the stupidest (not to mention embarrassing) things she would ever do in her entire life, but it didn't matter…her sanity depended on it.

"SASUKE!"

And that was how Sakura, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, Renowned Medical Ninja, and member of the ever infamous team 7, ended up in Uzumaki Naruto's apartment, literally latched onto the black haired male of her team's arm.

"Help me!" she cried pitifully, her expression, hilarious, well at least for a certain blonde. She glared at the said person, momentarily forgetting her predicament.

"hahaha! See Sakura, that's what you get for playing with the teme-s!" Sasuke lifted a brow to the blonde's declaration (he was after all part of that insult), his scowl (his teammate was freaking clinging to him like she was mad!) still intact.

Sakura mussed just how he managed it all.

"Sakura." Both eyes landed on him. "What exactly did you do? –and why on earth are you clinging to me?"

She gave a nervous laugh.

"…I kind of need to hide…will _you _hide _me_?"

* * *

"Sasuke!"

The look on her face made him slightly panicked, it was as if she was dreading, flushed and pale (he didn't know how), shaking, excited, all at the same time.

"….sakura?"

"where's Naruto? I have to…talk about something…"

"Sha-ku-ya-chaan?" The blonde peered out of his kitchen, holding a cup of ramen to his mouth, slurping as he talked.

_She needed to do something. Anything!_

* * *

Itachi blinked.

It was at times like this that he loathed unpredictability, he had always lived by the code of being steps ahead, miles even – and with her, it was a different story. She made him re-think, challenged him, she made him…_on his toes…_

He stared at the now-gone puff of smoke, the only indication that she had caused his slight stupor.

If he had been any other man, he would have boasted of her many achievements, her beauty, and so much more, but if he would have been asked what exactly it was that made him_want_ (Because it was the only word that seemed to scope everything he felt, and because he had already realized that he knew so little of emotions, and because he couldn't deny whatever it was, to mere attraction) her, it would be because she made him feel.

But one thing was for sure, even if it took all the time in the world, he would figure her out.

_But for now, he would have to play her game._

* * *

"No! That won't work, he'd notice that."

"What?! NO WAY!"

"what do you mean I have no chance?"

"we are not going for suicide!"

"What do you mean I'm the only one?"

"I LOVE YOU BOTH, I also love my parents, my apartment, my-"

"He'll just mop the floor with both of you. We need indirect and-"

"what…does ramen have to do with this Naruto…?"

"You two are seriously not ditching me?"

"Please…?"

"Shut up Naruto! You're not helping!"

"Gah, Sasuke what's with the its-no-use attitude?!"

"both of you are _SO_ not helping!"

"I. Am. Doomed."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"OMG! Naruto…t-that's so absurd…it just _might_ work!"

* * *

_The following morning_

She gulped, maybe pissing Tsunade the very first thing in the morning wasn't such a good idea at all…

She stared at the huge hole Naruto had gone through and back again to her teacher's evil glint.

"You guys want a _mission_ don't you?" The blonde woman asked.

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded/gulped.

"h-haaaai…" A distant groan/yes was heard.

A high speed projectile (which looked a lot _like_ an empty sake bottle – she knew it was empty, her shissou would _never_ waste a good bottle not even on the blonde) passed through the hole and by the sound "OUCH!" it had hit _something_.

They opened the mission scroll outside the fifth's office (for obvious reasons)

"…s-she's going to have us baby sit Suna's brats?!" Naruto practically yelled, wasn't it supposed to be classified? And if Sakura wasn't so sure her mentor was still inside the hokage's office she was sure she would have mistaken it for some madman's laugh inside an asylum.

She shivered.

_Was a little time worth it?_

* * *

Author's Notes: I do know that this might read unfinished but it is already finished in my books. It's like one of those bloody annoying stories that end when nothing has really happened. I blame "A series of Unfortunate Events" After Twelve books you'd think everything would be laid to rest but no, *SPOILER* they get bloody stuck in the middle of the ocean then [END] but I liked that, it was frustrating but it gave you a whole lot room to imagine whatever happened to them.

Oh. And the age things, here they are:

Haruno Sakura-

Age:23

Top medic (surpassed Tsunade, don't ya think It's about time?)

ANBU elite (made it to ANBU at 20)

Konoha sweetheart

Friends:

Uchiha Sasuke (bestfriends)

Uzumaki Naruto (bestfriends)

Yamanaka Ino (best female friend)

Uchiha Itachi-

Age:27 (I know he's supposed to be 5 years older but let's say he's going to soon)


End file.
